Reunited
by PrettySmile20
Summary: Sam,Bobby, and Dean go to Georgia to be with a friend of Bobby and John's when shit hits the fan. They get a new family member along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I own nothing.

This takes place during 1st season of Supernatural and 2nd season of The Walking Dead.

When the world went to shit all Dean could think about was finding his father, he already had Sammy when everything fell. Now all he had to do was find his father. Sure their dad told them to not try to find him, but now everything is different and he doesn't know what to do anymore. When Sammy and him made it to Bobby's, Bobby was going to Georgia to help a friend out, his name was Hershel. As they went down the highway, they saw a little girl crying behind a car. They stopped and all Dean could do was get out and walk over to her.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked the little girl. The little girl turned and looked at him and started crying even more.

"My group…..We were on the highway and a herd came through I got separated and now they're not here." Dean picked up the little girl and took her to the Impala and continued down the road.

"I'm Dean, that's Sam, and the person behind us is our Uncle Bobby." Dean looked in his mirror to look at the little girl and she replied,

"I'm Sofia. Nice to meet you guys." Dean didn't take the girl as a threat. They continued their way to Hershel's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This is set 2 months later…

When Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Sofia made it to Hershel's they saw a group camped out in his lawn and the group was down by the barn and Maggie and Beth were on the porch looking at them. When they got out and went on the porch Maggie and Beth hugged them all but Sofia. When they got inside the house Hershel and Patricia hugged them as well.

"You boys do know your dad is down by the barn, right?" When Hershel said that, the boys were out the door and running down there. When they got there 2 men were getting ready to fight and Dean slugged the bald one, when they heard a familiar voice,

"Well, I guess I thought you well considering he is put cold." Dean then turned around and slugged their father then yelled,

"You disappeared for almost 3 months and all you can do is say how well my swing is!" Sam then started chuckling and then they all hugged. Then they heard Sofia yell,

"Dean, Bobby wants to know if John is bleeding to bad." Dean then started laughing. Carol then almost fainted as they watched as Sofia flew in to his arms, and he spun her around. When he put her down she didn't look at anyone, but they did notice her new attire, a leather jacket, a plain grey shirt, and combat boots, plus a knife holder on her thigh. Carol the asked,

"Sofia, baby what are you doing with these strangers?" Sofia turned and gave her an hateful glare, and said,

"Well, _Carol,_ they are not strangers, they took me in and trained me, Dean has been more of a father to me in the past 2 months than my own in my whole life, and also my name isn't Sofia no more, it's Jo. And don't think you can be called my mother ever again , because they're my family now and if I say the word we will leave." Everyone looked shocked by this especially Carl. John laughed and said/asked,

"Well Dean what all have you taught her, because apparently she picked up your attitude and Sammy's bitch face from Hell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Listen I am sorry if Sofia's character is completely off, I am just saying this is probably what would have happened if she was found by Dean, Sam, and Bobby. I decided that she would've changed her new to be more badass. I think personally she would've looked at Dean as a father and mentor.**

After John's comment Sofia started laughing, so did Dean and she looked at Sam as he looked at the bald headed guy and she just guessed he knew because he looked like he was trying to place his face. Sofia then said,

"Well, I did pick up the bitch face from Uncle Sammy, but the attitude I have I got from Dad _and_ Grandpa Bobby." Everyone was then shocked because Sofia cussed and no one from John's family even batted an eye like they were use to it. Then Bobby came out,

"So guys are you okay down here?" They just nodded and then Sofia said,

"Grandpa Bobby, is my duffle still in your backseat?" Bobby's face turned to her and he nodded and she was off to get in his truck and get her a new outfits when she was out of earshot Carol blew,

"What happened to my sweet little girl?" Dean didn't look to pleased with the question because he looked at her and then Sam answered,

"She went through depression while she was with us, she and Dean instantly understood each other and about a week after she was with us she started calling him dad, me uncle, and Bobby grandpa. Then we started training her with guns and knives, and as well as combat. And she learned fast, she can take down about 10 walkers in 2 minutes alone. She can take on about 6 walkers with knives by herself, too." Everyone looked shocked and surprised, but not John or Bobby. That's when Sofia entered the conversation,

"I also got a tattoo on my back. I have my tongue pierced too." Dean then laughed and he pointed an a cussing finger at Sam and said,

"He told her they would make her look more badass." Carol didn't look happy about it at all and spoke her mind too,

"So you just tattooed and pierced a 13 year old?" Dean was getting ready to argue when Sofia beat him to it,

"It was my choice, no one else pressured me to it, you bitch. Plus I am not your daughter anymore and I am not 13 anymore, my birthday was last month, I am 14 now. Also my dad is more responsible than you. Your just a bitch who decided to let me get separated." That's when Dean took Sofia by the shoulders and that stopped her from talking. Dean was already in a bad mood and this bitch made him even more mad. Sam then enter the conversation,

"You know nothing about her, she didn't want to go back to your group, she told us you left her, and decided walkers were more important than her life. I don't want to hear anymore complaining from you." Sofia then whispered something in Dean's ear and he started laughing then said,

"I guess we can ." Sofia's smile got really big and she then gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

 **Ready to see why Sofia gasped, and yes I know I am misspelling Sofia's name, and that s because on the captions on subtitles on Netflix they spell her name like Sofia.**

When Sofia gasped Dean turned around only to see Shane opening the barn and everyone was screaming at him and when he didn't stop Dean threw one of his guns to Sam and gave one to Sofia. Bobby and John pulled theirs from their holsters and got ready to shoot. The front line consisted of Shane, Andrea, Daryl, T-Dog, Dean, Sam, Sofia, and Glenn. On the last walker Sofia was out of bullets as was everyone else, so she grabs her knife and runs up to it and jumps and brings the knife down on top of its head, and kills it instantly.

"Of course Dean would've taught you that. Did you know that the tattoo you got is on all the hunters?" John asked Sofia and she turned to him and just smiled like she knew everything about him,

"Yeah, I know that every hunter has one, when I got the choice to get one I was so happy and excited, and then I asked if I could get my tongue pierced and they let me. Plus dad said that he got his when he was 10, is that true?" To answer her question he nods , he liked that Dean took her under his wing.

"Come on Jo let's go and get our stuff and get in the house." Dean called after her as he headed towards the Impala.

"No one is allowed to stay in the house, but John, and I highly doubt he will let you guys." Shane was the one to answer then they heard Maggie,

"Come on Jo, we got the room ready for you guys." Sofia smiled and ran over to Dean to help and they heard Shane yell,

"Why would he let them stay in his house over us! I mean they just helped kill the walkers in the barn!" Sofia ran up on the porch and smiled at Dean and when he got up and passed her she jumped on his back and they both started laughing at her action and Sam was too as he passed the group.

 _ **9 months later…..**_

Ever since the farm fell and they found the prison, Sofia is still close to Dean and hasn't talked to Carol since they had that blow up about her tattoo. Dean has been dating Maggie and Sofia has been calling her mom and Maggie is glad, and Dean loves her like a daughter and Carol still hates the fact her daughter hates her and that she is calling Dean dad and Maggie mom. Even though the world has gone to shit they are a family and nothing will change that.


End file.
